Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150203204835/@comment-25266794-20150205041725
I know that it's slightly illogical, but I don't know where else to go. Liam agrees on the account that we leave Rex with one of my friends. “We just need to go somewhere away from here,” says Jess. “And if you want to go back to the icebox, then fine.” I nod.“But we're not getting rid of Rex,”I tell Liam. He sighs, but gives up. We eventually get on a train in the evening. We're really at risk of being caught. But we aren't, somehow. And we had to pay extra money to bring Rex. But we're back in Minneapolis in the morning, after way too long of riding a train. I never want to get on one again. We take a taxi to my house. I don't know where else to go. I find thekey hidden in the garage and go in, despite Jess's misgivings. I punch in a code to stop the alarm, and I can tell that my parents have been living here very recently with a glance. They're okay. I look on their calendar for today to see if I can find where they are. I gasp. There's a hearing this evening. They must be getting ready. I look for other information about it, and go to read Mom's email. I see that they haven't replaced the computer Rex broke yet. I find her email on her iPad. As far as I can tell, my parents are my legal representatives and are supposed to be present. I hope that the outcome doesn't affect them. Apparently they were not convicted of “withholding government property” or whatever after all. Yet. Jess looks over my shoulder. “Today?” she asks, sounding alarmed. I nod. She bites her lip. “I can go to the hearing,” she says. I honestly can't believe that it'll be any use. She doesn't understand law. But we might as well at least see how much like a government person we can make her look, just in case. She mainly needs to not be recognized by any law enforcement there who had seen her help mutants. Her power should do most of the camouflaging. So I'm helping her put my mom's makeup on. She does her own hair, braiding it as professionally-looking as she can. When we're done, she does look a lot older. That and her power should help her appear just like one of the law people. Liam comes in and sees me and Jess. He stares, eyebrows raised. “Jess is going to try to go to our hearing later,” I tell him. He looks extremely skeptical and confused. But he talks with us, and we read through any accounts of trials we can find on Google. “Jess,” I tell her, “You aren't going to be able to pass for a real witness or whatever. And we're going to be convicted anyway.” She shrugs. “I mainly want to observe and see what charges they have. I won't get involved.” I look at Liam questioningly. “She's telling the truth,” he says. “She doesn't mean to get involved.” That doesn't seem to be particularly comforting. I don't have a good feeling about this.